


Keys

by tanarill



Series: Haunted Past [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Acceptance, Complicated Relationships, Decisions, Key, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Danny contemplates his life choices.





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I was still tooling around with character studies.

The first thing Danny ever gave to Dan was the key to his heart.

It wasn't as if Dan had not _taken_ a lot from him, over the years, starting with his virginity and going from there. And it wasn't as though some of things, like the baby fat or the dependence on sheer luck, were things Danny hadn't wanted to lose. But still. Dan didn't ask. If he wanted something, he took it.

Nevertheless, although it took Danny eighteen months to figure it out - Dan probably knew by the end of the first two, but Dan was much more honest with himself - he eventually realized that Dan loved him, in his own way. Except it wasn't figuring it out, it was being told without words. Not the point. Dan asked him for his heart, and in that moment, he realized he had the power to crush it, shatter it in his grasp, utterly destroy the fragile whatever-it-was, and send Dan along with it. It was a way to get rid of Dan, permanently.

But.

The first thing Dan ever gave to Danny was the key to his heart, and for a reason that neither of them understood and probably never would, Danny reciprocated.

It was the best decision he'd ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> This week I am Very Sick. Like, I spent all day yesterday burritoed in blankets on the couch and coughing stuff up out of my lungs. I'm still doing it today, too. Weh.


End file.
